Unexpected
by RandomFieryDragon
Summary: Amy is having a little Sonic trouble, as always, and receives advice from someone she didn't expect it from. Oneshot. Different possible pairings. Rated T for mild language. R&R, pretty please!


**Hey everyone, RandomFieryDragon here. So uh, this is just a random thingy I wrote as a oneshot. I just sat down and wrote it, didn't plan it out or anything. I wanted to write your typical SonAmy oneshot, but it ended up being SonAmy with a twist or two. I'm trying to cure a terrible bout of writer's block, so this is what happened. Here we go...**

* * *

><p>That hot, playful summer breeze running through her hair. The warm caress of the sun beaming down onto her skin. The relaxing sound of the powerful ocean waves crashing against the shore. And-how could it be forgotten?-the tickle of the sand she was digging her toes through.<p>

Yes, this was the life for Amy Rose. It was at times like these when normal, ordinary things didn't really bother her quite as much. She could just forget about it all, and listen to the sound of the water. She was relaxing on a soft blanket spread across the sand a few hours earlier by her and Cream. The cute rabbit with the voice like nails on a chalkboard was currently attempting to make a sand castle with her chao, Cheese.

"Hey, Amy! Can you come help us make this one section of the castle? Me and Cheese can't seem to make it go up," called Cream, with Cheese making his little sounds in agreement and fluttering his tiny little wings in frustration.

Amy yawned, stretched, and slowly got up from the blanket, repositioning her sunglasses on her face. She smiled as she made her way over to the two friends, and got down on her knees to help make the new section of the sand castle. It was at that moment that a familiar voice rang out across the beach, leading Cream and Cheese to turn around in curiosity and Amy to wince in almost pain.

"Well, it's definitely no Maui, but I guess it'll do," sighed the voluptuous she-bat currently sauntering down the wooden steps that led to the sand. "As long as there's sunlight, I can work on my tan."

Amy growled in annoyance under her breath, while Cream got up and waved to Rouge, who had made her way to a few feet from the crashing ocean surf and was getting busy unfolding a beach chair. "Hi, Miss Rouge! Would you like to come help us finish our sand castle?" Cheese made his little sounds again.

Rouge made a show of turning around slowly and giving the three companions a taunting smirk before sliding her sunglasses on with a flourish. "No thanks, kiddies! I've got a nice tan to be working on. But you have fun," added the bat with an almost-inaudible giggle at the end. She whipped out a fashion magazine to read.

As Rouge settled into her chair, which she had turned away from the group, Amy rolled her eyes behind her own glasses. Cream, however, simply kneeled back down and smiled at Amy. "Guess Miss Rouge doesn't like getting all sandy!"

Amy attempted to grin at Cream in response, but it looked more like a grimace, so she simply went back to what she was doing. Still, she continued to glance over at the suntanning bat every now and again, simmering inside. Amy hadn't forgotten the comments Rouge had made to Sonic over dinner last night...

* * *

><p>The group had just gotten to the Thorndykes' Malibu mansion the day before, and had spent most of the late afternoon unpacking. There was plenty of heated discussion over rooms-Rouge simply <em>had <em>to have her own oceanfront master bedroom, while Shadow had simply sped into one of the other oceanfront master bedrooms and swiftly shut and locked the door behind him. Nobody wanted to argue with Shadow except Sonic, so the group left the two hedgehogs to it while they continued on through the house, claiming rooms.

Amy had settled for a room with Cream and Cheese; Knuckles was sharing a room with Vector and Espio (no one really knew or cared where Charmy was sleeping); Tails had settled for sharing a room with Sonic, who had eventually come back to join them muttering something about, _"...dunno why anyone invited Team Dark along anyway, man, they don't like anybody...stupid Faker..." _Omega had declined joining his fellow team members on a trip to the beach, insisting that he didn't really like water. Eggman had been invited, but he couldn't make it due to some plans for world domination conflicting with the beach trip (although the real reason Eggman had said no was because he was throwing a surprise birthday party for Bokkun, whose birthday was that weekend).

...Okay, no, that didn't really happen. It's a nice thought, though.

After all the rooms had been claimed, and all the suitcases had been unpacked, everyone started working on getting dinner ready. Amy and Cream were the top dogs in the dinner situation, Cream having learned to cook from her mother, whose absence everyone was very sad about, especially Vector. Dinner was basically a huge seafood buffet with some chilidogs for Sonic. Everyone had sat down at the gigantic mahogany dining table, except for Shadow, who no one had seen since he had started arguing with Sonic.

So they ate, and ate, and ate. And after everyone was done, they all just sat around, talking. Amy had been helping clean up the table and bringing the dirty dishes to the kitchen, where Cream had commissioned Vector to help wash them. Everything was going great-until...

"So, Sonic," simpered the curvy white bat, who was sitting next to the Blue Blur and slightly leaning towards him, "what are your plans for tonight?"

Amy, who had been busy cleaning up Knuckles' plate, froze. Was this really happening right now? Desperately, she strained her ears to listen harder.

Sonic was busy chowing down on his twenty-fourth chilidog, so it took him a moment to answer Rouge's question. He gulped it down, and then wiped his mouth with a napkin, answering, "Uh, nothin' much, I guess. I'll probably go for a run along the beach. The sand's really good for building your muscles. It's hard to run through," Sonic added, as if Rouge didn't know. "But not for me! Cause I'm the fastest thing alive!" the blue hedgehog announced proudly, reaching for another chilidog.

Rouge smiled before leaning in even closer to Sonic, who was now working his way through his twenty-fifth chilidog. "Building your muscles, hmm? You already have enough of those," she giggled. Sonic, wiping his mouth yet again, simply grinned at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

Amy was about ready to faint, and almost fell over onto Knuckles. But Knuckles wasn't even paying attention, because he too had gone a pale color. Amy regained her boundaries and glanced questioningly at the red echidna. "Umm, Knuckles...?" The echidna snapped out of it, and glancing nervously at Amy, choked out something sounding like, "Indigestion," and swiftly got up out of his chair and speed-walked out of the dining room. Amy stared after him for a moment, then decided it was just one of those Knuckles moments.

Still, her heart was pounding. Sonic had gotten up and taken his own plate to the kitchen-possibly to avoid Amy?-and Rouge was still sitting in her chair, legs crossed, smirking inwardly. _That-that-that slut!_ thought the pink hedgehog ferociously. _She's got all this time with Shadow the freaking Hedgehog, and yet she has to go for the guy who is already taken! _

But Sonic wasn't taken. Amy realized this with a sinking feeling. He wasn't Amy's property. He was no one's property, and he could do as he pleased. What if he made plans with Rouge tonight? What if he took Rouge on his beach run with him? What if? What if?

Amy had stayed in the house all night, holed up inside her room, honestly too afraid to come out of it and see what was going on. She was terrified that she would go downstairs to see Sonic and Rouge, together, laughing about something that had happened on the beach...

It was a fitful night for the rose-colored hedgie, and she woke up in the morning with dark circles under her eyes. Cream noticed when Amy had come staggering down the steps for breakfast, but decided not to ask._ Amy's probably just going through another problem with Mister Sonic, _thought Cream decisively. Cheese agreed.

So Amy had eaten a little bit, run a brush through her quills, put on some foundation under her eyes to soften the darkness, and gone outside to play on the beach. She had decided to take the aloof approach. It was a beautiful day, the water was warm, and everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>And now we're back up to the present, where Amy is helping Cream build her sand castle and glaring at Rouge.<p>

It was at that moment when the blue speedster himself came whizzing by all four of them, skidding to a stop just past Rouge on her beach chair. Sonic turned around, saw Rouge and grinned, walking over to her. Amy stopped breathing. _No, no, no! No!_

The batgirl adjusted her sunglasses and looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Hey, Blue Boy. Having a good time?" Sonic chuckled and nodded. "Yup! Just running!" Rouge giggled. "As always, right?" She held up the magazine she had in her hands and turned it around, so Sonic could see the page she was looking at. "Wouldn't this look good on me?"

Amy couldn't take it anymore. Quickly she got up and turned away from Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Rouge. Cream, surprised by Amy's sudden movement, looked up at her pink friend. "Amy?"

The magenta hedgehog pushed her sunglasses further up onto her face, shielding her eyes completely. "I'm just gonna go for a walk along the beach, guys. I'll be back later." Cheese made worried sounds while Cream looked anxious herself. "Are you okay?" Amy nodded quickly, replying, "Yup, I'm just fine. I just need to move around a little bit. See ya at lunch!"

With that, the pink hedgehog turned on her heels and practically jogged away, refusing to look back at the scene she left behind. _Oh, I HATE Rouge! _Amy thought angrily, tears welling up in her eyes. _I'm sick of having to deal with this! I wish there was an off-button on my feelings for that stupid blue hedgehog who doesn't give a CRAP about me! _

Amy was barely paying any attention to where she walked, and so the next moment she tripped, sending her flying down to the sand face-first. She sat there like that, faceplanted into the ground, not possessing the energy or the will to make herself get up. _I'll just stay like this and wait for someone to find me, if anyone cares, _Amy thought miserably.

"Good job," came a voice from out of nowhere, somewhere to Amy's left. Slowly the pink hedgehog sat up, and rubbing the sand out of her eyes, turned to look to the source of the voice.

It was none other than our favorite crimson-splashed Stripes, who was sprawled out on the sand, elbows propped up to support himself and his legs stretched out, his feet lying barely five inches away from Amy's. The pink hedgehog blinked, putting two and two together, before she burst out, "You _tripped_ me!"

Shadow shook his head, eyes closed. "No, I didn't. My feet were just here. I didn't _do _anything." Amy growled under her breath, quickly scrambling to her feet to tower above Shadow.

"Didn't you see me coming? Don't you think you could've, you know, moved your feet out of the way or something?" Amy demanded, putting her hands on her hips. The dark hedgehog now had the traces of a grin on his muzzle. "I did see you coming, yes. But didn't you see me lying here? Oh, that's right, you had your eyes all squinted up so you couldn't see anything," said the striped one. "Maybe you shouldn't move so fast with your eyes closed."

"Ugh!" Amy spluttered, throwing up her hands and moving around Shadow to keep on walking. "I don't have to deal with this!"

"No, I suppose not," yawned the black hedgehog, "since you obviously have bigger problems at the moment." At that, the pink hedgehog spun back around to glare at Shadow. "What are you talking about? You don't know anything about me," she said, honestly believing it herself.

Shadow turned to look directly at Amy, finally. "No?" he asked, sitting up. "There are tears all over your face, by the way," he added, nodding towards Amy. She took her sunglasses off and quickly wiped her face, her gloves getting wet from the leftover tears. _And I thought my sunglasses were hiding it! _

"Okay, fine. I was crying. People cry all the time. Big deal! I've even seen _you_ cry before, remember? It's nothing special," said Amy, turning back around, away from Shadow again. The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes. He didn't realize she could be so defensive. "Faker isn't good enough for you. You know that, right?"

Amy stopped. After a moment, she turned around and stayed that way, looking at Shadow. She stared at him; he stared back. After a few moments, Amy spoke. "Where have you been this whole time, anyway? You missed dinner last night," she told him. He shrugged. "Don't you know? I don't need to eat or sleep. Besides, I'm not one to sit around and have a..._family dinner,_" said the ebony hedgehog in almost-disgust. "I'm sure it was delicious, though," he added, so as not to make the pink hedgehog too angry.

The magenta hedgie put her hands on her hips and regarded Shadow silently. What could she tell him without revealing too much? "Well," she began, slowly walking over towards him, "it was delicious. You would've known, if you'd been there, but you can do whatever you want." She sat down about two feet away from the other hedgehog, keeping her distance, and joined him in looking out across the Pacific.

Shadow glanced sideways at her. "Uh huh," he replied, knowing that she was witholding her true feelings. Did he really care? He thought about it. Yes, he did. At least, a little. She was the only one who ever seemed to give him the time of day, except for Rouge. And she _had _seen Shadow cry, something no one would probably ever see again, so she was closer to him than anyone else. No one else would carry on a conversation with him like she was doing now.

Amy could sense that Shadow knew there was more that she wasn't telling him. Why couldn't she just tell him? The most he would do would be cutting Sonic down...and she could use some of that right now, too...

"Okay. Well, I'll just cut to the chase, since you're not talking," said Amy. Shadow turned to look at her again. "You know I like Sonic. Everyone knows that. He knows it better than anyone..." Amy drifted off, distracted by her own feelings again. _He knows it, but still doesn't care... _"And, well, I think he might-I think he might like Rouge. And Rouge likes him too."

Shadow was silent. Amy waited with bated breath, wondering what Shadow would say to this. And the next thing she knew, she heard low chuckling. Turning to look at him in shock, Amy stared at the laughing dark hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form sat chuckling, and at Amy's expense, too!

"What the _hell _is so funny?" Amy practically screeched, as Shadow winced, looking at her quickly.

"I'm not laughing at you," he said, trying to calm her down. "I'm laughing because what you just said is so ridiculous that it can only be laughed at." Amy gasped. "Ridiculous-? What? How can you say it's ridiculous? You didn't see them, you don't _know_-" Shadow held a hand up, cutting her off.

"I don't have to see them," he said, almost starting to laugh again. "There's just no way it can be true, Rose. I know Rouge better than any of you do," he said, keeping his hand up to stop Amy from beginning the rant she so obviously wanted to begin. "I'm not her _best friend, _or anything," and at this Shadow got that disgusted look again, "but I know for a fact that she doesn't have any kind of feelings for Faker whatsoever."

"Okay, fine, Shadow. So explain to me, then, why she was practically all over him at dinner last night, and flirting with him on the beach just a few minutes ago! Explain that to me!" Amy was almost starting to cry again.

Shadow rolled his eyes, much to Amy's anger. "Rouge likes _Knuckles,_ Rose."

Amy stopped and stared at Shadow, words frozen on her lips. Slowly, she spoke. "W-What? She likes-"

"Knuckles, yes."

Amy stared at her hands, palms up, unsure of what she was supposed to say. Her brain didn't seem to be working. "But...if that's true, then-" "Rouge is flirting with Sonic to make Knuckles jealous," Shadow cut her off once more, stating this matter-of-factly. Amy regained her virtual footing, shooting back, "Oh, okay, since when are you the girls and relationships _expert, _Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog bared his teeth, growling at Amy's taunting words. "I'm _not,"_ he hissed, "It's just obvious! And I know it for a fact, as I said. Rouge hardly even knows the Faker's name. You have nothing to worry about-except the fact that Sonic is a complete idiot."

"No he isn't!" Amy cried, hating herself for defending Sonic. But now that her world was lit up with sunlight again, now that she knew Rouge didn't want Sonic, she couldn't help it.

Shadow sighed, looking back towards the ocean. "Fine. Think what you want, Rose. All I'm telling you is that there is nothing at all between Sonic and Rouge, so you can stop crying about it."

Amy bit her lip, looking at Shadow who was still looking away, towards the water. "Okay. I believe you," she whispered. After a moment, she slowly got to her feet, brushing the sand off of her dress. Shadow eased himself up as well, brushing the sand off his crimson-striped body. Suddenly he turned to look Amy directly in the eyes.

"If you tell anyone-and I mean _anyone_-" Shadow threatened menacingly, "that I gave you relationship advice, or that this conversation ever even happened, you'll regret it, Rose."

Amy smiled up at Shadow, who still looked rather scary. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," she told him. Shadow still didn't understand how she was so unafraid of him when everyone else practically had to bite back their screams of terror.

They stood, Shadow glaring down at Amy, Amy beaming back up at him. Then, Amy almost tackled the ebony hedgehog with a hug worthy of the hugs she often gave to her beloved Sonic. Shadow, completely taken aback, rocked back on his heels to keep himself from falling backwards as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Shadow," Amy told him gratefully. She let him go and stood back, still smiling at him. Shadow simply nodded, but he was no longer glaring at her. Amy slid her sunglasses back on and walked past Shadow, heading back towards the beach house. Still walking, she turned around to look back at him. "Coming to dinner tonight, right?"

The dark hedgehog shrugged. Amy smiled at him. "You better be there, or I'll come find you, now that I know where you've been hiding!" She turned back around and continued walking, the peppiness back in her step. Shadow thought to himself, _I'll just find a new hiding place. _But as he turned back to the ocean and stood regarding it silently, in his typical brooding stance with arms crossed, he thought he just might show up to dinner this time. Maybe. Probably. Possibly. And maybe not...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Sonamy? Sonouge? Knuxouge? Shadamy? You interpret it as you wish. I kinda had to change Shadow and Amy's normal personalities just a bit to put them more on the same level with each other...so pretty much I had to make Amy a little more, I dunno. I can't find the word right now, since I just wrote this entire thing and I'm kinda brain-dead. <strong>

**Sorry to everyone who was reading Right and Wrong, it kinda stalled when I started working six days a week and then I went to school and now I'm busy with school, senior things (of which there are many), looking for colleges/scholarships, studying for tests, doing homework that never seems to end, and studying for my second try on the SAT. And I'm also training to be a monster at Halloween Haunt, so there's that, too. Gosh, I'm so busy. But I love writing and don't wanna stop posting on FF :(**

**SO! Here's my request to you: love or hate this oneshot, it doesn't matter, but if you liked it, please tell me. I live off of feedback. And even if you didn't like it, you still must do something for me. Leave me a review or PM me giving me ideas for stories you'd like to see. I'm not the best at coming up with my own stuff, unfortunately, so I'm asking for your help. Pretty please with sugar on top? :)**

**I love reviewers. Please review so I can love you. LOVE YOU, I SAY! Gaaaahhhh! ghdhgosdhg! XD**


End file.
